El Otro Rey de Roma
by Guido0
Summary: ESTE FIC ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC "LA DEIDAD OLVIDADA" BÚSQUENLO EN MI PERFIL Urano ha vuelto a la vida con un campamento de demititanes. Una profecía habla de seis semidioses que lo detendrán. Tres de esos deberán enfrentarse a un enemigo mas antiguo que la ciudad de Roma y quien pudo ser su primer rey Es una secuela de mi primer fic, leanlo y dejen reviews si les gustó
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth

Elizabeth disfrutaba de otro día aburrido en la vida de una edil romana en el Campamento Júpiter.

Antiguamente, los ediles se encargaban de controlar el comercio romano y aplicar justicia a los que cometían infracciones menores. Hoy en día, en el siglo XXI, cerca de San Francisco, en un campamento para hijos de dioses romanos, el trabajo del edil no es tan exhaustivo. Sí, es un cargo importante. Para llegar hasta a él, Elizabeth tuvo que esforzarse mucho. Ahora, no sólo estaba presente en las reuniones del senado sino que también tenía voz y voto en las mismas. ¡Y sólo tenía que dirigir a los semidioses en sus actividades rutinarias a cambio!

Reyna, la pretora, hija de la diosa Bellona, no la trataba mal. Cuando no estaba estresada dirigiendo el campamento, hasta era una buena amiga. Ese día, estaban tomando un café y charlando antes de la reunión del senado.

-Todo ha estado muy calmado desde que Gaia fue derrotada- comentó Reyna mientras unos morados lares, dioses hogareños, flotaban en dirección a los barracones.

-Con la suerte que tenemos- dijo Elizabeth- Una nueva Gran Profecía nos molestará dentro de poco.

Ambas rieron. En esa tarde de invierno, nada podía arruinar su felicidad. Se equivocaba, claro.

-Ven- dijo Reyna cuando terminaron el café- Es hora de la reunión.

Antes de entrar en la línea del pomerio, la estatua de Término, el dios de los límites, les pidió que dejaran sus armas en una bandeja que sostenía una niña de cinco años. Reyna dejó una daga y una gran jabalina dorada. Elizabeth desenvainó una espada y una lanza pequeña. Las armas brillaban de color oro, estaban hechas de Oro Imperial, un metal difícil de encontrar.

-Gracias, señoritas, lindo día para una reunión del senado- dijo la estatua.

Las dos chicas caminaron por las calles de Nueva Roma, la ciudad de entre los valles, réplica de la original. Los semidioses, tras servir diez años en la legión del Campamento Júpiter, podían tener una vida relativamente normal en la Nueva Roma. Vivir, estudiar y trabajar allí, defendidos por el Campamento.

Cuando llegaron al cruce de la Via Principalis y el Decumano, al fóro, se pararon frente a la principia.

-Otra reunión del senado- suspiró Reyna.

Desde que la guerra había terminado, Reyna estaba más relajada. El augur, Octavian, ya había perdido sus ansias de poder luego de que la pretora le salvara la vida. Pero Reyna tenía a su cargo la Duodécima Legión Fulminata. Cualquier error suyo, podía costarle varias vidas. Además, la pobre había sido rechazada amorosamente por dos pretores, Jason y Percy. Su vida no era fácil. Aún así rió.

-No puede ser tan malo, después de todo- dijo y entró a la principia.

Elizabeth la siguió.

El edificio era grande, todo hecho de mármol y con una cúpula hecha de vitro. Unos estandartes de la legión reposaban en vitrinas. El más grande, un águila de bronce, brillaba como si hubiera sido recién lustrado. Unas gradas de madera formaban una medialuna frente a una mesa con dos tronos y una silla donde se sentaron Reyna y Frank Zhang, los pretores, y Elizabeth, la edil. Frank Zhang era el segundo pretor. Un hijo de Marte musculoso y alto. Su pelo negro estaba cortado estilo militar. A Elizabeth no le caía mal. Sonrió a una adolescente de piel oscura y ojos color dorado.

Las gradas se fueron llenando de centuriones, lares y senadores. Octavio, el augur pálido, rubio y delgado, entró último. Elizabeth sacó una libreta y comenzó a anotar las cosas importantes que se decían allí.

-Senatus Populusque Romanus- dijo Frank- Se abre la sesión del senado en la Duodécima Legión Fulminata.

-Los hemos convocado hoy- dijo Reyna- porque ha surgido un problema. Nuestros amigos del Campamento Mestizo, el campamento griego…

Al decir ese nombre, varios murmuraron en desaprobación. Los griegos y los romanos tenían una larga rivalidad que no se había resuelto hasta hace unos meses, cuando habían firmado la paz luego de vencer a Gaia, la diosa de la tierra. Ahora, de vez en cuando, ambos campamentos se comunicaban y ordenaban misiones de semidioses mixtas.

-El titán del cielo, Urano, ha vuelto- continuó Reyna y todos callaron- Tres semidioses griegos han retrasado su resurrección y han encontrado una profecía milenaria que habla sobre el retorno de Urano… Octavio, tu turno.

El augur se paró y sacó un pergamino. Lo desenrrolló y leyó:

_Un campamento arderá _

_al cielo y la tierra el tiempo los olvidará_

_seis semidioses el mundo salvarán o lo condenarán_

_la familia y el honor los ejércitos lideran,_

_griegos y romanos unidos prevalecen,_

_un pacto de sangre sella un destino_

Todos guardaron silencio. La profecía anunciaba un destino terrible.

El dramatismo fue roto por la violenta intrusión de una chica en el principia.

-Centurión de la cuarta cohorte presente- gritó como una loca y corrió hacia las gradas.

-¡Qué raro!- murmuró Elizabeth

-Emma Green...- suspiró Reyna- ¿Dónde estabas?

Emma era una chica de piel oscura y ojos celestes. Su pelo castaño, atado en una cola, estaba perfectamente despeinado.

-Emm, me he quedado dormida, pretora- dijo y acto seguido movió la mano. Una enredadera entró en la principia y depositó unas uvas en la mesa de los pretores.- Espero que eso sirva de compensación.

Elizabeth vió una sonrisa en la comisura de la boca de Reyna. Emma era una hija de Pomona, la diosa de los frutos, los árboles y las plantas. Los presentes se rieron.

-Muy bien, puedes sentarte- dijo Frank.

Emma se sentó y guiñó un ojo a Elizabeth. Además de Reyna, Emma era una de las mejores amigas de Elizabeth. Era la única de sus amigas que no tenía novio al igual que ella y era a la única que la dejaba llamarla "Lizzie". Las palabras de Reyna interrumpieron los pensamientos de Elizabeth.

-Aún hay más- decía la pretora- Hay un nuevo campamento. Sus campistas no son otros que hijos de titanes. Están escondidos en alguna parte del país, preparándose para atacar a los campamentos griego y romano. Nuestro embajador de Plutón, Nico Di Angelo, ha llegado hace pocas horas para contarnos las noticias y ha partido en busca del campamento.

A lo lejos se empezó a oir un griterío pero no le dieron importancia.

-Estamos en situación de emergencia- continuó Reyna- Debemos preparar los ejércitos para el combate y esperar a que los semidioses se revelen. Nico afirma que el Campamento Mestizo ha encontrado a tres mestizos de la profecía. Es nuestro deber encontrar a los otros tres.

El griterío se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-Propongo que votemos declarar estado de emergencia, alistar a las tropas y buscar a esos semidioses y darles todo el apoyo que necesitemos. ¿A favor?

Todas las manos se levantaron. El griterío estaba muy cerca.

-Queda finalizada la reunión del senado- dijo Frank.

En cuanto pronunció esas palabras, un grupo de semidioses romanos irrumpió en el senado, seguidos por una furiosa estatua de Término que gritaba:

-¡No se permiten armas en Nueva Roma, detrás de la línea del Pomerio!

-Término, no es el mejor momento. En el estado de emergencia se pueden hacer excepciones - la voz de Reyna se elevaba por el griterío. Se dirigió a los semidioses.- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Es Lupa- dijo uno- Ha traído a un mestizo ella misma y… la han herido.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma

Emma siguió a Elizabeth, Reyna, Octavio, Frank y a todo el senado hacia el Campamento Júpiter. En cuanto cruzaron la línea del pomerio, Término les devolvió mágicamente sus armas lo que no fue una buena idea. Ir corriendo a gran velocidad y que un gran bastón lleno de hiedra venenosa rematado con una gran piña afilada hecha de Oro Imperial en la punta aparezca de pronto en tu espalda haría tropezar a cualquiera.

-Maldito tirso- dijo Emma mientras se levantaba del piso y rengueaba para seguir a sus amigos.

Ese bastón era un regalo de su madre, Pomona. Era de cedro. Absolutamente natural. Y la punta podía matar a cualquier monstruo que se le cruzara. Por ahora, sólo servía para tropezarse.

El tirso tenía, además, un adicional moderno. Un pequeño botón en el centro, impulsaba a la punta como un resorte. La piña estaba conectada a una cadena que se guardaba en el interior del bastón y que, al presionar el botón de nuevo, volvía a reacomodarse. Esto se le había ocurrido al padre de Emma, un famoso escritor que en su tiempo libre le gustaba hacer manualidades, maquinarias y tener su propia huerta de verduras orgánicas que Emma comía con gusto. El recuerdo más antiguo que tenía de su padre fue la primer charla padre-hija que tuvieron. Sin rodeos, le dijo que era una semidiosa y le contó varios mitos greco-romanos. Emma estaba maravillada y creció amando a los dioses.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que, cuando la procesión dejó de correr y llegó a donde estaban el resto de los campistas, el nuevo y la loba herida, tropezó por segunda vez en el día con Elizabeth y cayó de bruces en los brazos del nuevo semidiós. El chico la atajó y le sonrió.

El corazón de Emma dio un brinco. Era hermoso. Lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos verdes, el color favorito de Emma. Luego se fijó en el hermoso cabello rojo del chico. Era rojo natural, nada de esas modernas tinturas. Su cabello ondeaba como la melena de un león. Las pecas le cubrían la cara pero eso sólo lo hacía más tierno. Como un bebé león de ojos verdes que ella quisiera abrazar.

Reyna carraspeó.

-Emma Green, llevas más de cinco minutos mirando a Félix- dijo- Aquí hay asuntos más importantes que tratar. Necesitamos tus habilidades médicas.

Emma se incorporó y corrió hacia la loba herida. Volvió a mover su mano y hierbas medicinales llegaron hasta ella. Comenzó a curar al animal mientras ésta gemía. Todos los campistas guardaban silencio. Lupa era como la segunda madre de todos. Los había criado y adiestrado para ser guerreros de la legión. Verla ahí, herida, les bajaba la moral hasta el piso.

-¿Quién… quién hizo eso?- preguntó Reyna.

-Fue… fue tu tío- aulló la loba mirando fijamente a Elizabeth, una mirada que mataría de miedo a cualquiera.

Emma no entendía de qué estaba hablando Lupa pero Elizabeth pareció entender. Palideció al instante y su cara reflejó terror. Los campistas la miraron recelosa.

-¿Qué significa eso, Elizabeth?- preguntó Reyna, airada- ¿Hay algo que no nos hayas contado?

-Yo… yo…- balbuceó la chica.

-Llévensela- ordenó Reyna- Hablaremos después.

Emma terminó de curar a la loba a tiempo que veía a su mejor amiga siendo llevada por una guardia de legionarios. Conmocionada, sólo pudo retroceder hasta el nuevo semidiós, Félix, que la rodeó con sus brazos.

-¿Cómo ha sido?- preguntó Frank.

La loba, ya curada, se incorporó y habló en aullidos:

-Asumo que todos ya están enterados de la profecía- dijo- Habla de tres semidioses romanos que, con ayuda de tres griegos, vencerán al titán Urano. Yo… he encontrado a uno, lo presiento. Y fue menester traerlo aquí.

Todos miraron a Félix quien soltó, muy a su pesar, a Emma y se sonrojó. A Emma le pareció aún más tierno.

-Él… es poderoso, puedo sentirlo- explicó Lupa- En el camino he intentado entrenarlo pero no fue necesario. Sabe pelear muy bien con sus manos. Es astuto y rápido.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el Tunel Caldecott, la entrada del campamento.

-Deberá emprender una misión para detener a quien me hizo esto y quiere ver a Roma ardiendo. Elegirá dos compañeros que a su juicio sean los necesarios. Y esos compañeros serán los otros tres semidioses de la Gran Profecía. No me fallen- dijo y con un último aullido, se esfumó.

Los romanos se quedaron estupefactos. Era un mensaje muy directo el que tenían allí. Inmediatamente muchos interesados empujaron a Emma (que se cayó por tercera vez en el día) y empezaron a colmarlo de atenciones. Emma se paró y fue a hablar con Reyna.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Elizabeth?- preguntó.

-Nos ha ocultado información- respondió la pretora mientras observaba a Félix ser conducido por el mismísimo Octavio hacia las cohortes- Puede que no sea nada valioso pero debo interrogarla.

-Pero es nuestra edil- protestó Emma.

La cara de Reyna mostraba ira pero sus ojos decían otra cosa, miedo, cansancio, compasión.

-Mi decisión es final- dijo- Puedes venir al interrogatorio, si quieres.

Emma se volvió para irse y vio a Félix yendo hacia ella.

-Oh- dijo Reyna mientras caminaba hacia Nueva Roma- Lleva al nuevo también.

Su risa resonó en el atardecer de ese día.

-No necesito interesados en mi vida- dijo Félix en cuanto llegó a su lado- ¿Quieres mostrarme el lugar?

Emma sólo pudo balbucear en asentimiento. Recorrieron el Campamento Júpiter en su totalidad mientras Emma le explicaba los distintos lugares.

-Esas son las cohortes- dijo, señalando grupos separados entre sí de barracones- Hay cinco cohortes de cuarenta campistas cada una. Hoy a la noche, en la revista, decidirán en cual te quedarás. Yo estoy en la cuarta.

-Quizás podría estar en la cuarta cohorte, contigo- sonrió Félix y logró que Emma se sonrojara.

-Esos son los baños. Adentro hay duchas, una piscina y un sauna. Esa es la armería. Varias armas de Oro Imperial se almacenan ahí. Y esas son las cuadras. Nuestros pegasos descansan allí.

Salieron del campamento y siguieron la Vía Principalis hasta que el camino se bifurcó.

-Luego te muestro Nueva Roma- dijo Emma- Primero debes ver la Colina de los Templos.

Subieron pesadamente la colina hasta llegar a una zona donde varios edificios de mármol se alzaban imponentemente. A lo lejos, el Campo de Marte, una gran llanura con una fortaleza en el centro, estaba siendo preparado para los juegos de guerra de esa noche. Ya había oscurecido y miles de antorchas y luces iluminaban el Campamento y Nueva Roma. La Luna llena bañaba de un blanco inmaculado todo el valle.

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio verde pequeño con una fruter con algunas frutas podridas.

-Es el santuario de mi madre- dijo Emma- Los hijos de Pomona son escasos y sus poderes no son muy buenos así que nadie lo visita salvo yo.

Siguieron caminando y esta vez fue Félix quien se detuvo frente a un templo grande y marrón. Un caduceo y unas zapatillas aladas hechas de mármol adornaban el templo.

-Es el templo de Mercurio- explicó Emma- El dios de los ladrones, comerciantes, mensajeros, etc.

-Siento… Siento una conexión con el templo- dijo Félix y se adentró.

Emma lo siguió. En el interior, un caduceo de bronce oxidado descansaba sobre un altar. Tenía una nota a su lado que decía:

Querido hijo, éste es uno de mis caduceos viejos, espero que te sirva en tu misión.

Atte, Mercurio

P.D. Cualquiera que no esté destinado a tener este caduceo, morirá electrocutado.

Félix se adelantó a agarrarlo pero Emma lo detuvo.

-No creo que deberìas tocar eso. ¿Qué pasa si no eres hijo de Mercurio? Ésta reliquia ha estado en el templo por siglos y nadie la ha reclamado.

-Bueno- dijo Félix- No lo sabré hasta que no lo intente.

La apartó y tocó el caduceo. De inmediato comenzó a brillar y Emma temió lo peor. Cerró los ojos y… no pasó nada. Los abrió y vio a Félix sonriéndole.

-Bueno, creo que eso resuelve el misterio del caduceo.

Salieron del templo y bajaron la colina hacia Nueva Roma.

-Ha sido un paseo interesante, Emma Green- dijo el chico.

-Me ha encantado darte la bienvenida al Campamento Júpiter Félix…

-Baumeister- dijo el chico- Félix Baumeister.


	3. Chapter 3

Félix

Félix estaba fascinada por el Campamento Júpiter. Hace unas semanas, una loba había ido a buscarlo a su casa y le había dicho que era hijo de un dios romano. Su madre, Candace Baumeister, opuso al instante. Mandó a su hijo a su cuarto y habló un rato con la loba. Félix, travieso como era, logró escabullirse y escuchar fragmentos de la conversación.

-... y desde ese momento su mente se ha bloqueado- decía su madre- Es sólo un niño.

-Lo lamento, querida- decía Lupa- Pero el chico tiene quince años y un gran destino le aguarda. No puedes evitar los Hados.

-¡Él cree tener ocho años!- gritó su mamá

-En el campamento superará eso- gruño Lupa- O morirá en el intento.

Candace no pudo oponerse. Luego de entregarle un pergamino sellado a su hijo y decirle que no lo abriera hasta que fuera necesario, se despidió de su hijo con un gran abrazo. Félix partió de su casa en las afueras de New York sin entender qué estaba pasando y siguió a la loba que, en el transcurso del viaje, le enseñó a hablar latín, mitos romanos y habilidades de supervivencia.

En su primera parada luego de encender la fogata, los atacó un nacido de la tierra. El monstruo, vestido tan sólo con un taparrabos, los emboscó mientras Lupa le enseñaba a recolectar su propio alimento. El nacido de la tierra empujó a la loba y atacó directamente al semidiós. Félix estaba desorientado al principio pero, con una rapidez impropia de él, esquivó al monstruo y lo hizo caer. Luego, blandió un palo quemado que había en la fogata y golpeó al monstruo con él. El nacido de la tierra se disolvió.

En la siguiente parada, unas aves de plata los rodearon y comenzaron a cantar con gritos sónicos.

-Aves de Estínfalo- aulló de dolor Lupa.

Félix, con mucho dolor en su oído, saltó hacia el ave más cercana y la agarró entre sus manos. Corrió de lado a lado dirigiéndose hacia las distintas aves en sus distintos árboles y, una a una, las aves se desintegraron gracias a su grito sónico.

-Me agradas, muchacho- le dijo la loba tras incorporarse - Puedes ser el niño más dulce del mundo pero en combate te vuelves listo. ¿Será el TDHA…?

Félix no entendía de qué estaba hablando Lupa.

Caminaron durante días sin ningún percance. Finalmente, llegaron al Área de la Bahía de San Francisco. Cuando ya podían ver el arco de entrada del Campamento, una sombra se cruzó en su camino. La figura de un hombre con una gran espada los separaba de la seguridad del campamento.

-Buen día, señor, ¿nos deja pasar?- preguntó inocentemente Félix.

Lupa husmeó el aire y gruñó.

-Tú…

-Madre- gruñó el extraño- Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Dio un paso.

-Tu no deberías estar aquí… Él acabó contigo…- el pelaje de la loba se erizó.

-No estuviste ahí para evitar mi muerte- continuó el extraño- No estuviste cuando él acabó conmigo. Ahora, mi señor me ha revivido y yo obtendré mi venganza contra Roma. Y tú serás mi primera víctima.

Félix entendió lo que el hombre malo oscuro quería hacerle a su nueva amiga, la loba. Intentó protegerla pero el hombre lo apartó y golpeó con su espada a Lupa. La loba gruñó de dolor y mordió al hombre en la mano. Félix oyó un horrible sonido cuando escuchó a los huesos romperse con rabia.

-Ahgggg- gritó el extraño. Se esfumó y apareció unos metros a la derecha- Me vengaré, loba tonta- dijo y se dirigió hacia Félix- Nos volveremos a ver, muchacho.

Trazó un arco con su espada y una imagen apareció. Una llave dorada con dos "B" en uno de sus extremos descansaba sobre un almohadón violeta con las iniciales SPQR. La imagen se amplió y mostró un enorme campamento militar con grandes estandartes de la Legión y lleno de monstruos en formaciones.

-Necesitarás esto para tu misión, muchacho. Te esperaré en el Estado de las Seis Banderas- Si no vienes, tu nuevo hogar será consumido por mi ejército- dijo y desapareció.

Cuando el hombre se fue, Félix se levantó trabajosamente y ayudó a su amiga a llegar hasta el Campamento.

Félix detuvo sus pensamientos cuando llegó con su nueva amiga, Emma, a un edificio de mármol en la Nueva Roma luego de enterarse que su padre era un dios mensajero y que le regalara un lindo sonajero… Caduceo, perdón. Entraron y se sentaron en unas gradas de madera. Félix reconoció a distintos campistas que lo habían ayudado ese día cuando llegó al campamento.

-Sesión de emergencia del senado para tratar la interrogación de Elizabeth y la búsqueda que hay que emprender- dijo Reyna, la pretora.

Elizabeth, la hermosa chica de pelo color chocolate se sentó en un sillón en el centro de la sala. Era muy linda. A Félix le gustaba mucho. A su lado, Emma le sonrió. Emma también le gustaba mucho. Eran buenas amigas todas. Eran muy...

-Edil Elizabeth- comenzó Reyna- Nuestra patrona Lupa ha sido atacada mientras transportaba a un semidiós hasta el campamento. Ella asegura que vuestro tío la ha atacado. ¿Tienes algo para decir al respecto?

-Yo… Yo…- titubeó Elizabeth, como si se estuviera decidiendo entre contar lo que sabía y no hacerlo.

Volteó a mirar a Emma y a Félix y el chico le sonrió. La expresión de Elizabeth se ablandó y se acomodó en su asiento.

-Mi padre es un dios- comenzó- Siempre lo he sabido pero nunca lo he contado. Ustedes saben...- se interrumpió y se dirigió a la pretora- Tú más que nadie, Reyna. Mi cargo de edil del Campamento Júpiter es mi mayor logro en esta vida. Lo he ganado con mi esfuerzo. Nunca quise decirles mi ascendencia porque quería demostrar mi valía, no ganar un puesto por mi padre divino. Sus hijos somos muy escasos, casi diría que soy la única.

Todo el auditorio guardaba silencio, esperando que la chica terminara.

-Mi padre es el primer gran Rey de Roma, dios de la guerra sabino y patrono de la Colina Quirinal de Roma.

Frank ahogó un grito. Reyna se levantó.

-Mi padre es Quirino- terminó Elizabeth- O, como la mayoría lo conoce, Rómulo, fundador de Roma e hijo de Lupa.

Miró a todos los presentes, esperando que procesaran la información. Para confirmarlo, levantó su antebrazo. Una lanza y una espada cruzadas sobre una pequeña colina descansaban sobre seis rayas verticales. Los símbolos de su padre y los seis años que había transcurrido en el Campamento.

-Es decir…- dijo Reyna- ¿qué quién atacó a Lupa no es nada más ni nada menos que Remo, hermano de Rómulo e hijo de Lupa?

-Sí- dijo Félix y se paró.

No supo cómo sabía eso ni porque comenzó a contar su encuentro pero en ese momento dejó de tener ocho años por un momento. Cuando terminó, se sentó.

-Bien- dijo Frank Zhang, segundo pretor- Elizabeth, puedes reintegrarte como edil. Ahora debemos discutir quién irá con nuestro querido nuevo amigo en la misión para detener a Remo y su campamento, la copia barata del Campamento Júpiter.

-¿Será el Campamento C… del que nos han hablado los griegos?- preguntó un centurión.

-No lo creo- determinó Reyna- Es un campamento romano y esos monstruos no parecen demititanes. Está ubicado en el Estado de las Seis Banderas, preparándose para atacarnos.

Todos se quedaron callados, pensativos. De repente, Emma pegó un grito.

-Tiene que estar en Texas- dijo- Es el Estado de las Seis Banderas.

Sus palabras fueron aclamadas. Reyna se dirigió hacia Félix.

-Sólo queda una cosa por determinar- dijo- ¿Quién crees tú que debería acompañarte?

Félix se sintió intimidado por la pretora pero, sin acobardarse, dijo al instante:

-Elizabeth y Emma.

Las interesadas ahogaron un grito.

-¿Por qué ellas?- preguntó Frank.

-Bueno- dijo Félix- Elizabeth tiene que enfrentar a su tío malo… Y Emma ha averiguado que significaba el Estado de las Seis Banderas. Confío en ellos.

-¿Por qué todos de la cuarta cohorte?- protestó Octavio pero la dura mirada de Reyna lo calló.

-No tenemos tiempo para perder, Octavio. Félix debe partir cuanto antes o el Campamento Júpiter será atacado. Las razones que ha dado han sido suficientes para mí y yo misma habría dado las mismas.

-¿A favor de seguir las decisiones tomadas por el nuevo recluta y preparar a la Legión para defender el Campamento de cualquier ataque?- preguntó Frank.

La mayoría de las manos se levantaron. Octavio se resignó.

-Queda decidido- dictaminó Reyna.

A lo lejos sonó un cuerno de caza.

-La reunión de emergencia del senado concluye por ahora- dijo Reyna- Es hora de la comida.


End file.
